Ursa's first love
by polka-dotted-pengiuns
Summary: Okay this is about why Zuko's mom is so protective. Major spoilers.


A little story I wrote at ten o'clock at night

By: Penguin one

a/n: Okay the title told you nothing. Except that I get bored at times and write little one shots between chapters. Anyway this will have super spoilers from Zuko Alone so deal with it. It's basically about why Ursa (Zuko's mom) is so protective of him.

So yeah I don't own Avatar and I never will. I'm not Bill Gates people!

And it's in Uras's point of view.

I was so excited. It was my eighteenth birthday and I had just found out that I was pregnant. Ozai was so happy when I told him. We'd only been married for a few months but the time we had been together had been amazing. I remembered our wedding day. Ozai was dressed in traditional fire nation royalty cloths and I was wearing the most beautiful dress made by the best tailor in the land. I can still feel the soft silk brush against my skin as I walked up to my love. His eyes where shining with happiness.

In the crowd there was fire nation on lookers. Each dressed in their best clothes. All for me and Ozai. My soon to be family, Iroh, Ami, and little Luten where standing near the front all smiling at the new member entering the royal family.

Of course my heart was skipping a few beats in my chest, but I was ready. This had been an arranged marriage, but the first time I met Ozai I knew he would be the one regardless. He was so kind and gentle and sweet. There was no finer man in the whole fire nation.

That had been the happiest day of my life. Now today was the second best. I had a strong feeling that it was a boy. I had been thinking of names to name my children since I was a small girl. My friends and I would sit around for hours talking about the perfect man and family. My names had been: Zuko, Lee, Azula, and Katara.

Iroh and his family had also been very excited. Luten now 7 hugged me at the fact of having a younger cousin. I couldn't have been happier.

Going into labor was nothing how I thought it would be. My mother had been right! All I could remember was being in horrible pain. The doctors surrounded me and told me to keep breathing. It was terrible. Black circles formed around my eyes as I tried to stay conscious.

After what seemed like forever, my child, my very first child was born. The doctors gasped in horror but I cried with joy. My baby was here and alive. The doctor reluctantly cleaned the child and put him in my arms.

"It's a boy," he said flatly. He was a beautiful baby boy.

"My little baby boy. Hi there, I'm your mama. And you don't understand it yet, but I love you more than anything," I whispered into the child's ear.

"Um, princess?" The doctor rudely interrupted.

"Yes?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Would you like me to take the child to a nice family or just end the child's misery?"

"What are you talking about?" I snapped. How dare this idiot try to take my child away from me!

"Princess, he's deformed, a monster." The quickly said before hiding behind one of his assistants, expecting a fireball or something.

Looking down I saw that indeed my child was partly deformed, one of his eyes was bigger than the other and he had a hump on his back. I didn't care. He was my beautiful first child, and Ozai and I would love and care for him until the day we died. Or at least that was what I thought.

"Get out of here," I hissed, furious that he would think I would even consider giving up my first born child because some one thought he wasn't good enough. "Before I call the guards."

The cowards scampered away quickly. I was still angry but forgot about them for the moment. Ozai could deal with them later. I still needed to think of a name. All of my other names didn't seem right. I searched my head of the right name for this child. Then it came to me.

"Welcome the world my child Seok-Won." I whispered smiling. He was fast asleep in my armed. I kissed his forehead and cradled him in my arms just enjoying the moment.

A few minutes later Ozai came in.

"Let me see my first born child." He said. I handed him Seok-Won. When I put the child in his hands he almost dropped him! "This thing is no child of mine," he stormed waking up the baby. Wails filled the room.

"What are you talking about?" I asked but mostly yelled. "This is our first child. You can't just dispose of him like some old rag doll!"

"We are a royal family. A royal family can not have deformed things in it! The royal family must be filled with beautiful children!"

"NO WE AREN'T!"

"I am keeping him. I don't care what the whole damn nation thinks!" I screamed my anger filling the room. Even though I couldn't see, my cheeks were turning deep scarlet. Ozai's were doing the same. I had never seen him like this but I wasn't backing down.

His face stared at me with anger and hate. Turning his head up to the ceiling fire started erupting from his mouth. I screamed covering Seok-Won's head from anything that might fall from the ceiling. He stormed out of the room fuming. I thought I had won and we were keeping him forever. Thinking this I laid my first born child next to me and quickly drifted off to sleep.

When I awoke I tightened my arm to where Seok-Won had been sleeping. There was nothing there but air. Snapping my eyes open and sitting up I searched the bed franticly. He wasn't there! The door opened and my servant Ling entered.

"WHERE IS HE!" I shrieked running up to her and clutching my fingers around her delicate neck.

"Where is who princess?" She asked trying to gasp for air.

"My child. That's who!" I yelled losing my grip some.

"Prince Ozai had the child disposed of princess. According to him the child wasn't worthy of being royalty." She gasped, trying to keep from crying. Hearing this, my heart stopped. The entire world seemed to stop. Sweat droplets formed on my forehead but didn't move. The birds outside stopped singing their happy tune. Ling's crying seemed to stop mid sob.

I ran out of the room. Tears were starting to form in my eyes. I blinked them away. It couldn't be. Ozai wouldn't. Would he? I ran over to another servant.

"Where is my child?" I asked desperate that I wouldn't get the same answer I got from Ling.

"I don't know princess but I heard that prince Ozai saying that he had no son," my heart dropped into my throat. I screamed running all the way up to Ozai.

"You killed my son! You bastard! What the hell is wrong with you? You sick son of a-" I was cut short by a hard slap to my face.

"I will not be treated with this kind of disrespect in my family. Especially not from my wife." I was on the floor, shocked, scarred, and horrified. I had loved this man, and he without the slightest hesitation, killed him. Like he was an insignificant bug. I cried as I ran away.

I didn't speak to Ozai for the next few months. Crying came often. Iroh, Ami, and Luten tried to comfort me. It didn't really work. Luten didn't really understand what was going on so he just settled with hugging me and telling me everything was going to be okay. I tried to smile when he said this but it only came as tears.

About a year later I was pregnant again. I went through labor again. It was all mostly a blur. Then I held my second child in my hands. He was as beautiful as Seok-Won had been, with bright hazel eyes. I kissed his head and whispered. "Zuko, my second child, I will never let anything happen to you."

A/N: Okay that's it. Um yeah a little depressing I know, but it came to me while riding in the car and it wouldn't leave me alone. So yeah. Anyway tootles.


End file.
